The Bet
by SLs-short-words
Summary: JONAS. When a new girl in school challenges Macy, she suddenly finds herself competing for Kevin's affection to save her pride and four important friendships.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't any of the characters (except Brooke), just the words

* * *

**The Bet**

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

Macy Misa was a fierce competitor. There was no denying that. It was clear to anyone who had ever seen her on a field, court, track, or any other sports venue. She was fearless and she was fierce and she was out to win. And often, that got her in trouble.

When she was first introduced to the newest member of three of the many sports teams she was on, Macy was as friendly and open as she was with anyone else. She was, after all, a team player, and more than willing to work with anyone who was trying to score points against the opposing team. This welcome had lasted almost two entire weeks.

It wasn't that the girl was named co-captain of the softball team. It wasn't that Stella was impressed by the girl's style. It wasn't even that her three favourite guys in the whole world had commented on the new girl's skill before congratulating Macy on her own at the last soccer game they had attended. It wasn't any of these things that clicked that switch in Macy's brain that simply insisted on her winning.

It was the words that came out of Brooke Caldwell's mouth.

"On the field you're a star, Macy," the girl had told her, and at this point, unsuspecting Macy had gladly returned the compliment, happy that she'd found another girl who understood her love of sports. "Off the field, though," Brooke had continued, "maybe not so much, huh?"

"What?" Macy had asked, feeling the smile fall from her face.

"Well, I mean, you're a great girl and everything, but you kind of only shine when it comes to the sports, don't you?"

Once upon a time, Macy could have told Brooke that that was completely incorrect. That she, in fact, was good at many other things, such as singing. Stella had always applauded her signing, though never quite encouraged it. But Macy had recently learned, thanks to her friends, that she was not a good singer. And to be completely honest, the realisation had done nothing but spread doubt in her. There was a chance, no matter how slim it was, that she really wasn't good at anything but sports, and that her friends were simply being nice when they didn't tell her to stop all non-athletic activities.

"Right?" Brooke insisted.

"Well, I…"

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"I can…"

"You can?" Brooke goaded.

Macy shrugged in the end when she couldn't think of anything fantastic to say. "I'm good at other things."

"Like?"

"Like things that I don't have to discuss right now."

Brooke smiled. "Well, there would be one way to settle this."

"There would?" Macy asked.

"Yes, there would. We could have a contest."

"A contest?"

"With a winner."

"A winner," Macy agreed. If there was one thing she understood in life, it was being a winner.

"Right. You could prove to me that you are good at something other than sports. It could be like a bet."

"A bet?" Macy asked cautiously. She may not have been good at a lot of things, but she could apparently see when she was about to get tangled into a web that might prove venomous. "What kind of bet?"

"A friendly bet," Brooke said with a wide smile.

"And what would the stakes of this friendly bet be?"

"Well, it would really depend on how one of us would win the bet."

"So how would one of us win the bet?" Macy asked, suddenly aware that they were the last two people in the gym. How, she wondered, had that happened? Hadn't the entire volleyball team been there practising only a few short minutes ago?

"Well, let's think about it. Sports are obviously out of the question. Grades are too easy. Looks are too subjective. Clothes are just about whatever you can spend. Wits, well, let's face it, don't really matter in the long run. Friends aren't fair because I'm new here. But... hey, here's an idea."

Macy's eyes narrowed at the glee she heard in Brooke's voice. "Yeah?"

"Boys."

"Boys?"

"Boys."

"What about them?" Macy asked, feeling almost confident. She knew boys. She kind of understood boys. Most of the time, people thought she was one of the boys. Boys, she might be able to win at with few problems.

"Well, which one of us can get one to fall head over heels with her fastest."

"Any boy?" Macy drawled, dreading the answer.

"Not any boy. Like I said, I'm new, so you have an advantage. You've got ground work laid and you know which ones would be easiest to seduce. No. We're going to have to go after a specific boy."

"A specific boy."

"One who won't be too easy to catch."

Macy felt her stomach drop, anticipating the next words that would be coming from Brooke's mouth.

"A Lucas boy."

"A Lucas boy?"

"Yeah, one from Jonas. They're celebrities. I mean, I know you're kind of friends with them or whatever, but they can't be that easy to snag, even for you."

"But I mean, even if we did do that, which one would it be?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. Because Stella would kill me if I went after Joe. And Nick is way too sensitive. I mean, if we both went after Nick and it worked, he would be crushed and it would take forever for him to get over this. He falls way too hard way too—"

"Fine. It'll be Kevin if you insist."

"But I don't."

"Well, you just eliminated both Joe and Nick, so I guess that leaves us with Kevin, doesn't it?"

Macy actually took a second to think about it, then realised what she was thinking about. "No. No. They're my friends. I can't do that to them."

"They're Stella's friends," Brooke corrected. "You're just... there. So are you in or are you out?"

"Definitely out," Macy said, gathering her towel and sweater and heading toward the locker room.

"Obviously."

Macy froze.

"What?"

"Well," Brooke shook her head, making her long brown hair swing around her, and shrugged, "I didn't actually think that you'd go through with it anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you know you're going to lose, so you don't want to play. That's perfectly normal. You shouldn't be ashamed," Brooke said as she walked by Macy, patting her on the back.

"Lose?"

"Yeah; as in, not win."

"Are you kidding me? I could win this competition with one hand tied behind my back and only half of the Jonas knowledge I carry in my head."

"Sure you could. I truly believe you."

"Oh, yeah? You know what?"

"What?" Brooke asked with a smile that could have given any frequent flosser a cavity.

"You're on."

"Great. Whoever gets Kevin Lucas to fall for her first wins."

It was only once Brooke had sauntered away and Macy was left alone in the gym that she realised what she'd done.

"Uh," she yelled out to the empty room, nothing but her own echo to sympathise with her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Thanks so much for everyone who's reviewed and added as favourite or alert. I promise to try to update more regularly.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Morning After**

Macy had never wanted to back out of anything so badly. Never in all her life had she ever regretted anything as much as she did agreeing to the stupid bet, simply because she was too competitive for her own good and had let herself be manipulated.

After a restless night of barely any sleep, she knew what she had to do. She didn't care how it made her look or how much it would hurt her pride, she simply had to call it off.

She took a deep breath when she saw Brooke skipping toward her the next morning. The girl looked too perfect. Of course she was beautiful. Of course she was tall. Of course her skin was flawless. Of course her school uniform hugged her to show off curves Macy couldn't even pretend she had. Of course the sight of her brought out every single insecurity Macy knew lived within her.

"Hey, Macy," Brooke greeted. "Wow, you look terrible. That's really not the way to start this competition at all."

"About that..." Macy started.

"I know you probably want to back out," Brooke said with a smile and a pat to Macy's shoulder, "but I really wouldn't recommend it."

"I really can't do it."

"I suggest you do."

Macy shrugged. "I can't."

"Hmm," Brooke hummed as she leaned against the lockers next to Macy. "Are you sure? I mean, after all, as long as there is a competition, I have no reason to tell the guys how willing you were to bet on them."

"But I wasn't—" Macy protested, trying to quiet the fear of how disappointed the boys would be if they ever did find out about the bet; one of the many fears that had kept her up all night.

"And as long as there is a competition," Brooke continued, "I can concentrate on Kevin, and not Joe or Nick."

Macy froze. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and while Kevin would be the best candidate for this competition based on what I learned from you, if ever I get bored with him, it would seem that Nick or Joe would be much more fun. After all, if it is a competition, going after Joe would mean I would be competing with Stella; and going after Nick would mean competing with all the other girls he's fallen in love with, just to see if I can get him to like me faster and more than all of them. I don't really see how going after Kevin without someone else doing it at the same time would be any fun."

Macy blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm saying, Misa, that I am more than aware that you never wanted anything to do with the little competition you agreed to yesterday, but that if you even think about backing out, it would hurt your friends much more than just being fought over by two girls."

"But, it wouldn't work." Macy shook her head. "I would just tell them. I would just tell them the truth and they would believe me and you wouldn't break anyone's heart."

"Why would they believe you? After all, twisting a story that way would obviously be the tactic of someone who is trying to win Kevin over by getting his trust."

Macy's jaw dropped. "I already have his trust."

"Until he finds out that you bet that you could get him to fall for you instead of some other girl."

Macy somehow stopped herself from stomping her foot like an unhappy child. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at Brooke.

"Anything else, while you're here?"

"The terms."

"What?"

"We never did determine what the terms of the bet were."

"So what are you proposing?"

"Other than the obvious?"

"What's the obvious?" Macy asked, moving the baseball bat she held from one hand to the other as she became more and more impatient.

"The obvious is Kevin. Winner gets Kevin. But on top of that? The soccer team."

"You want the soccer team?"

"No, I want to be striker."

"But I'm striker," Macy said cautiously.

"That's right. And if I win, you'll tell Coach that I should be striker. You're such a team player, Macy, no one will even think it's out of character for you to be willing to make a sacrifice like that for the team."

"But I worked my butt off to become striker."

"Well," Brooke smiled as she patted Macy's arm, "now you're going to have to work your butt off to keep it. Unless, of course, you don't want to compete, and you don't mind that I set my sights on Joe or Nick."

Macy opened her mouth, but there was really nothing she could say that would make this right. Suddenly, a wide smile came over Brooke's lips as something over Macy's shoulder caught the girl's attention.

"Let the games begin," she said.

Macy turned around in confusion.

"Ow."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Macy cried out at the sight of Kevin clutching his knee. She dropped the baseball bat she held that had caused him the pain, only to have it fall on his foot.

"Ouch."

"Oh, no. Kevin, I'm so—"

"Sorry, I know. Don't worry about it," Kevin said from between gritted teeth.

"Oh, I can—"

"Cause a lot of damage in very little time," Brooke interrupted as she moved between Kevin and Macy. She draped her arm around Kevin's waist and led him away from Macy. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find some ice for that."

Macy scowled as Brooke shot her a victorious smile from over her shoulder. This truly was going to be war. And so far, Macy Misa was losing.

***

Hours later, Macy tried hard not to pout as she sat at a lunch table by herself. She knew she was too old to pout, and she knew that pouting didn't make her any more attractive, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't used to being alone for lunch.

Stella and Joe had rushed off to the library when they had realised that Joe hadn't done the right math assignment the night before, and Nick had somehow found a way to take over an empty classroom for the lunch hour to meet yet another song deadline. Kevin, Macy hadn't seen since injuring him this morning. It was his absence that worried her more than any of the others.

She took her lunch out of her bag all the same and waited. Someone would eventually join her, she told herself. She had lots of friends. They just needed to get there.

"Hey, Macy."

She let out a loud sigh of relief as Kevin approached the table. It quickly turned into a gasp when she noticed the bruise on his forehead.

"Did I do that?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh." Kevin reached up and laughed with a wince when he found what she was talking about. "Surprisingly, no. Brooke somehow knocked me on the head with her elbow while she was getting me ice. It was kind of adorable."

Macy flinched at the word. She had never been adorable when she was hurting them. She also had the sneaking suspicion that Brooke's clumsiness wasn't quite as innocent as her own.

"Oh."

"Actually, let me ask you this before she joins us for lunch."

"She's joining us for lunch?"

"Well, yeah." Kevin shrugged as he took a seat next to Macy. "She doesn't know that many people yet, so I figured she could come eat with us. Besides, you two are on a bunch of sports teams together, you must get along well enough."

"Of course. Um… What was your question?"

"Right, well Brooke asked me if I wanted to show her around town tonight, you know, because—"

"She's new and she doesn't really know anyone," Macy finished for him.

"Exactly. So, where do you think she'd want to go? I mean, a sporty girl like you must know what a sporty girl like Brooke would want to know about this town."

"Yeah," Macy shrugged. "Um, well, there's a baseball game tonight. There's always a few tickets left to those."

"Baseball, brilliant. Plus, I'll actually sound like I know what I'm talking about, unlike if I was bringing her to hockey or something."

Macy smiled, but couldn't find anything else to say.

"Should I take her out to eat fir—"

"Hi, friends," Brooke suddenly called out, pulling a chair between Kevin's and Macy's. Macy took a quick look around the table, counting the three other empty seats Brooke had ignored. "What are we talking about?"

"I was just telling Macy how I was going to bring you to a baseball game tonight while showing you around town."

"Baseball?" Brooke asked, her lower lip pushing out into a pout. "Don't get me wrong, Kevin, I love sports and all, but I thought we could do something else. I mean, I am a girl even if I'm sporty. I don't want to go to the game with you and just be one of the guys. If you really want to go, maybe Macy's free."

Macy took a loud bite of her apple, but said nothing.

"No, no, it was just an idea. If you want to do something else, we can... um, maybe..."

"Take a romantic stroll around town?" Brooke suggested.

"Walk around," Kevin agreed with a nod. "Walk around. That's much better anyway. You can't really get to see the town if you're in a baseball stadium."

"But you don't mind missing the game?" Brooke asked, her lower lip now quivering.

"Of course not. I didn't even know there was a game tonight until Macy mentioned it."

"She really is one of the guys," Brooke said, as she moved her chair to hide more of Macy from Kevin.

Macy sighed and gathered her things.

"Hey," Kevin called after her once she'd taken her first few steps from the table. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot I have basketball practice," Macy said, shooting out the first sport she could think of that didn't count Brooke on the team.

"You have to eat, Macy."

"That's why I'm bringing my lunch with me," she told him, waving her apple in his direction before heading off.

There was no practice, and with the uncomfortable feeling swirling in her stomach, there was no lunch for Macy either.

Round one had apparently gone to Brooke.


	3. Chapter 3: The Transformation

Thanks again to everyone who's following the story and all those leaving reviews.

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Transformation**

"Whoa."

Macy smiled though it hurt to do so. Every expression hurt. She felt like each time she moved one of her features, she was liable to cause the thick layer of make-up she was wearing to crack and fall off her face and onto the floor. She wasn't sure if embarrassment or relief would be the predominant emotion if this should happen.

"Hi."

"Hi? Hi? What are you... Wow, Macy. What happened?"

"What?" Macy asked as she tugged at the shirt she wore. Lace, she had learned that morning, was itchy.

She had spent all night debating about the bet once again, and only come to one conclusion. She could not back out without hurting all four of her friends, and though it looked like she would end up a loser no matter what happened in the end, she was hoping that winning Kevin over would save them from the eventual pain she was inflicting upon herself.

And so, with Brooke's taunting words about Macy being just one of the guys, she'd taken some extra time that morning to make herself particularly... girly. Sure, it meant changing her entire image around, but how hard could that really be?

"Hello, Macy! I asked you a question. What are you wearing? And why? And what happened to your hair?"

"That's three questions."

"Talk."

"I was awake early this morning, so I thought I'd spend a little more time in front of the mirror getting ready," Macy told Stella with a shrug.

"Why? Don't get me wrong, I mean, you look fine. But it's not you, Mace."

"Because I'm just one of the guys, right?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Macy said with a shake of her head as she tried to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. She could hear Stella sigh next to her as she hid her head in her locker.

"Macy... What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's stupid. I was stupid. I should just... It's nothing."

"Don't lie, Macy. Come on, tell me."

Macy sighed.

Stella would find out. There was no way Stella wouldn't find out. Stella knew her better than anyone else did, and she would certainly notice when Macy was suddenly trying to get Kevin to look at her in a way she had never done before. She'd known that she would have no choice but to let her friend in on the bet eventually. She simply hadn't thought that it would be this early in the game.

"I'm trying to attract a boy."

Stella's face beamed as she moved in closer. "Ooh, crush. Who is it?" Stella's head moved wildly as she tried to spot anyone who might have been of interest in the hallway. "Is he here? Is he here now? Do I know him? Is he around? Who is it?"

"It's Kevin," Macy answered mournfully.

"Kevin who?" Stella asked, her voice still high and excited.

"Kevin Lucas."

"Kevin Lu— Whoa. Wait. What? Since when?"

"Since I kind of opened my big mouth and got myself into trouble."

"With Kevin?"

"I wish," Macy sighed again.

Stella grabbed Macy's arm, slammed the girl's locker shut with her free hand, and dragged her friend over to an empty table nearby.

"Explain," she said.

"I don't even know how it happened. I just know that I was saying no at first and then all of a sudden there was a bet, and I was in on it."

"What bet?"

"I bet that I could get Kevin to fall for me."

"With who?"

"Brooke."

"Brooke? Who's... New girl Brooke? The girl Kevin just happened to go out with last night?"

"Yeah."

"But if he went out with her, he must really— Wait a minute. Did she just go out with him because she wants to win this bet?"

"I think so." Macy nodded miserably.

"Macy! How can you do that to Kevin? She could really hurt him. You could really hurt him. That's not like you."

"She said that if I didn't, she would either go out with Joe so that you couldn't, or go out with Nick to see how quickly she could break his heart."

"What?"

"And she seems pretty sure that she can convince them I was in on the whole thing if I dare try to tell them the truth."

"So she can get them on her side and hurt them even more," Stella guessed.

Macy nodded. Stella shook her head.

"She can't be that convincing," Stella finally said. "I mean, if we just tell the guys the truth—"

"It's already too late. Besides, I got myself into this mess, I shouldn't be bringing anyone else into it with me. If Brooke is this determined when I haven't even done anything to her, I don't want to imagine what she'd think up for you guys if you helped me. I can't let you get involved and have her try to hurt you, too." Macy looked down at her hands, knowing how much she had disappointed her best friend. "I'm just going to go wash this stuff off my face. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Macy," Stella called, but her friend was already walking away with obviously no intention of looking back.

"Tragic right?"

Stella jumped at the sound of a voice so close to her ear. She turned around and narrowed her eyes when she found Brooke sitting next to her.

"She's just trying too hard. I told her she wasn't going to win, and then yesterday when Kevin was talking about her and baseball, it was quite obvious why, but trying to turn herself into a girly girl in one day is just a little too extreme. Don't you think?"

"You're not even going to try to deny it?"

"Why? I mean, after all, if Macy backs out, you're just going to become my new competition."

"How about because if Macy goes to the guys it's one thing. But if Macy and I—trusted friend and stylist—go to the guys, it's another. They would never believe you over me."

Brooke shook her head with a content smile on her lips. "Please. Everyone knows that you and Joe have a weird sordid history that you can't figure out. I've only been here a few weeks and I already know that. If you complain about anything, they'll just chalk it up to jealousy."

"Of what? You barely know Joe. There's nothing there to be jealous of."

"I barely knew Joe. Then yesterday after my date with Kevin, we stopped by the firehouse and I got to know Joe. Laying a little groundwork in case Macy backs out and you become my competition. Know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to get the picture," Stella grinded between her teeth.

"Good," Brooke said as she rose from her seat. "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page, and that you weren't going to do anything to interrupt the little bet I have with Macy. Though, really," she paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow, "it would be fun to have to move on to Joe."

Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Well, maybe he can be next." Brooke shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she left Stella behind.

It only took Stella three minutes to find Macy, and when she did, she only spoke two words.

"I'm in."

*******

Stella was a miracle worker. Macy had known this before, of course, but she hadn't realised the extent of Stella's powers until she had spent fifteen minutes with her in the girl's washroom, and emerged a new person. Macy's failed attempt at looking feminine was washed away, and instead, she glowed. Her hair half up, half down; her make-up clean but shimmery; her dress without any pants beneath, and her socks rolled just to show a hint of leg; her top with lace ripped off the edges and tightened by an inch in the back, hugging her body... It was more than she could ever have done by herself.

She felt good about her new look, until she spotted two of her and Stella's three usual lunch mates waiting at their regular table. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure. It was silly really. A new look couldn't do that much, could it? They would obviously see right through her and ask what had happened to their friend, probably ignoring that she was even a girl at all. As Brooke had said, she really was just one of the guys.

"Whoa."

Macy blinked as Stella's hand crashed against Joe's chest.

"What?"

"Be nice."

"Whoa is nice. Macy, you look great," Joe told her. "Is that a new... um... hair?"

"Hairdo?" Macy corrected, feeling the tiniest bit of confidence at Joe's reaction and at the double-take she'd gotten from quiet Nick—the second look lasting considerably longer than the first and traveling her body as though to make sure it was truly her.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Yeah," she answered, trying to keep the blush off her cheeks.

"It's nice."

Macy sent a quick look in Stella's direction to make sure her friend didn't mind the attention, but Stella seemed too proud of her work to care about what it brought out of Joe.

"So what guy are you trying to—"

"Hey, guys." All four friends looked up at the sound of the one voice missing from their table. "What's going on?"

"Macy," Joe answered.

"What about Macy?"

"Look," Joe answered, waving a hand in Macy's direction.

"I've seen Macy before, Joe. I know what she looks like," Kevin said as he took a seat next to the girl in question. "Actually Macy, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Macy asked.

"Did you understand anything in science class this morning? I was really trying to concentrate, but then I started thinking about lunch and what I had for lunch, which got me to think about supper and what I would have for supper, and I just... I was not there anymore."

Macy hoped that he would notice the way her face fell as much as he had noticed her transformation.

"Yeah. You want to borrow my notes?"

"That would be fantastic. Thanks." Kevin smiled as he turned his attention to the rest of the group. "So, what's going on?"

Macy smiled and avoided Stella's gaze, sure that it would only lead to the tears in her eyes spilling over.

She had set herself up for disappointment, but it still hurt. Even with the girl having done absolutely nothing, it looked like round two of the competition had also gone to Brooke.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Thoughts

Hello! Thanks again for all the reviews and comments. I know some of you are frustrated with Kevin, but it would have a been a really short story if he'd noticed her and said something about it! Hang in there, people.

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters (except for Brooke and now Alex)

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Second thoughts**

That afternoon was no better than the morning. Kevin could not have been more oblivious to the change in her if he had been out of the country. While Nick and Joe quickly got over her transformation, having seen her in dresses and make-up a few times before, they had at least had some momentary reaction to her new look. Kevin was clueless, and though Macy had managed to avoid her nemesis, she could already imagine the gleam of triumph in Brooke's eyes.

And to make things worse, she couldn't find her lucky charm. It wasn't the first time Macy had lost it, but it felt like a sign all the same. She was shaken. There was a chance she wasn't going to win, and she suddenly realised what was truly up for stakes. Never mind being the striker of her favourite team or the possibility that one of her friends' hearts would get bruised, there was a very good chance that she would lose her friends. There was a chance that Brooke would win and convince not only Kevin, but Joe and Nick as well that Macy wasn't meant to be their friend. Somehow, she doubted it was a move Brooke would avoid.

"Hi, Kevin," Macy called as cheerfully as she could when she was done packing her backpack and noticed that Kevin was still around, hanging by his locker.

"Hey Macy. What's up?"

"Soccer practice," she said, raising her shoes as though she needed evidence.

"Cool. How was it?"

Macy nodded. It was easier than lying or explaining to him that it had gone horribly wrong because she could do nothing but worry that she was about to ruin three if not four of the most important friendships in her life.

"Cool. So, I guess if you're out, Brooke should be along pretty soon, right?"

"You're waiting for Brooke?"

"Yeah," Kevin shrugged. "Apparently she's got some issue with the bus driver who doesn't believe that she really lives here, and until she can get some paper from the school proving she does, she needs a ride home. She said she would be too exhausted after soccer practice to walk all the way home, so I'm going to give her a ride. You must work those girls hard if they can't even get themselves home after one of your practices."

"Well, we've lost our last three games, so we have to shape up."

"If there's a girl for the job, it's got to be you, Mace," Kevin said bumping his fist against her shoulder.

She raised her eyebrows without a word, happy that he had at least noticed that she was a girl. Kevin nodded with his eyes focussed behind her. Macy turned to find Brooke leaning against the lockers, examining the hem of her skirt which apparently required her to pull it up slightly and expose a wide expanse of thigh to the two people left in the hallway.

"Do you need a ride too, Macy?" Kevin asked, his eyes still on Brooke.

"No. I'm... Talk with the coach."

"Are you sure? You want us to wait?"

Macy didn't think she needed to provide Brooke with any more excuses to hang around alone with Kevin for a longer period of time.

"No. I'll probably end up jogging home, anyway."

"Okay." Kevin shrugged. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

She could have gone with them, Macy thought to herself as she watched them walk away, but she wasn't sure she could have kept her tears at bay the entire ride home.

"Second thoughts" was an understatement at this point. Macy was having third, fourth and fifth thoughts as well.

*******

"Hey, Macy."

"Hi, Alex," Macy returned, trying to find some enthusiasm as the boy sat next to her at the lunch table.

"Where's the rest of your lunch crew? You aren't usually sitting here alone by this time of the day."

Macy shrugged. "Not here yet."

He smiled with the corners of his mouth. Macy returned the gesture as well as she could. Alex had always been shy around her. In fact, he was shy around most people, and while Macy tried to encourage him to be a little more outgoing off the basketball field, she hadn't been having much luck so far, short of convincing him that he didn't have to keep his hair cut as short as his mother liked.

"Oh, well, I can wait with you if you like."

"Sure."

They sat in silence as Macy fingered the bag covering her sandwich, wondering if she should bother starting to eat, or if she should wait for her friends so that she wouldn't be done first. Alex pulled at the dark hair he was letting grow out and tugged at the chain around his neck.

"You looked really nice yesterday," he finally said, his blue eyes focussed on the table in front of them.

"Thanks." Macy blushed at just the thought of the show she must have put on while trying to get Kevin to notice that she was actually a girl.

"I mean, not that you don't look nice today as well. You just looked different nice yesterday."

"Thanks," Macy repeated.

Awkward, she thought to herself, in a voice she had often heard Joe use.

"Would you like to go out with me some time?"

"What?"

"Like on a date. Would you like to go out on a date with me some time?"

"Ooh, where?"

No, Macy thought to herself at the sound of Stella's voice answering for her, this is awkward.

"Oh," Alex started, surprised to find himself suddenly surrounded as all three members of Jonas and Stella arrived simultaneously at the table. "I... I don't know. I guess wherever you want to go, Macy."

"When?" Joe asked.

"Well, I was thinking if you weren't doing anything Friday..."

"She has to be home by eleven," Nick told Alex. "And she shouldn't be doing anything too tiring because she has a game the next day."

"Maybe just dinner. You'll need your energy for the game right?" Alex asked.

"Nothing too filling. But carbs are a good idea," Kevin suggested.

"There's a great little Italian—"

"Whoa, whoa, time out," Macy yelled as she threw out her hands in the T symbol. "He's not asking you guys out. He's asking me out."

"She's right," Stella said.

"You were the one who meddled first," Joe pouted.

"I was just being practical." Nick shook his head.

"We're just helping," Kevin finished for the group.

"Well I don't need your help," Macy huffed as she grabbed her lunch and left the table.

Alex watched her walk away before turning back to the group around the table. "So, was that a yes or a no?"

*******

"Macy!"

She jumped at the sound of her name being yelled from across the hall and bit her lip. She'd done such a good job of avoiding all the guys so far that afternoon. Now, of course, it would have to be Kevin that did eventually find her.

"Your notes."

She watched as Kevin moved closer, waving the notebook she had lent him in the air.

"Oh, my notes."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow them. They are really complete, and you have really neat handwriting. I tried to borrow Joe's notes once, but I couldn't read a thing he wrote, so this was much better."

"Well, I'm happy I could help."

Macy took the notebook from him and turned her attention back to her locker. She stayed quiet, pretending to be searching for something as she hoped Kevin would simply disappear.

"So, what happened with Alex?"

"Huh?"

"Alex. The guy asking you out at lunch?"

"Oh, him. Um, I don't know. I haven't really seen him since lunch."

Kevin smiled and leaned against the lockers next to Macy's, taking the time to open her door wider so she wouldn't be blocked from his view.

"He didn't seem sure whether you had agreed to go out with him or not by the end of your conversation."

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll talk to him later."

"And tell him you are going out with him, or no?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really had time to think about it this afternoon. Things were a little nuts."

Kevin nodded.

"What about you and Brooke? How's that going?"

"How's what going?"

"You guys. After your date and all."

Kevin started back. "I didn't go on a date with Brooke."

"I thought you guys went for dinner and then a walk."

"Yeah."

"On a date."

"It wasn't a date. I was just showing her around because she's new. We were just going out as friends."

Macy nodded, wondering if Brooke would have related the events in the same way.

"Okay."

"So, do you need a ride home?"

"Baseball," she told him, holding up her bat. She winced when it came inches from hitting Kevin on the head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know," Kevin laughed as he patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Macy. You missed. We're good. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Macy nodded. "Bye, Kevin."

"Bye, Macy."

She felt a little easier as she walked toward the field knowing that Kevin had never considered his outing with Brooke as a date. Brooke was a friend just like she was, so there was hope that they were at least on the same footing. Macy could still have a running chance.

She felt good all through practice and changing afterward. She felt fine while getting her bag ready and walking home that night. In fact, Macy was almost back to her old self after chatting with Kevin. She was herself until she started her homework and the letters that weren't hers fell from the notebook he had given back to her.


	5. Chapter 5: First Chance

Thanks so much for the reviews, as usual.

Disclaimer: Own exactly what I owned the previous chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: First chance**

Sometimes Macy impressed even herself. Like now for example. Despite the fact that she had in her possession letters that she had quickly glimpsed were from Anya to Kevin, she hadn't read a single one. Well, all right, she had read one, but that had been before she could really process what she was doing and stop herself from going any further. As soon as she had, she'd averted her eyes and hadn't even thought of continuing her reading.

They were an asset, she knew. If Macy could read them and figure out what it was about Anya that had Kevin so hung up, she could use that information to help her win him over in her little competition. The thought had swum through her mind all weekend as she avoided the guys and Stella, feeling too guilty simply for having thought of reading Kevin's letters to dare be around her friends.

In the end, she could hold her head high, however, because she hadn't read Kevin's letters. She simply hoped that she wouldn't regret her resolve by the end of her competition with Brooke.

"Hey, Macy."

"Hi, Kevin," Macy answered, unable to keep the chirpy tilt out of her voice despite everything that was going on around her. It was simply impossible to not be cheerful around Kevin. "Um... Here."

Kevin looked confused as Macy shoved the papers at him with no more explanation. He took a moment to look them over, then his face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, I thought I'd lost these."

"They were in my notebook when you gave it back. I didn't read them or anything. I just started to read the first one and then realised it was personal, so I stopped." It wasn't a complete lie. She had stopped when she'd truly realised just how personal the letters were.

"Cool. Nick is going to be so happy I have these back."

"Nick? What does he care?"

"Oh, he wants them for a song or something. He says my heartbreak inspires him, but he needs to get into the mindset I was in before Anya crushed me, as he puts it. So, he wanted me to lend him anything Anya gave me. He almost killed me when I told him I couldn't find the letters."

"I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have brought them to you Friday as soon as I found them."

Kevin shrugged as he opened his bag and dropped in the letters. "No worries. Nick obviously didn't kill me and now the letters are safe and sound. Besides, you had that date."

"What date?"

"With Alex."

Macy's eyes widened and her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"I completely forgot about him."

"You stood him up?"

"No," she sighed, closing her locker and leaning against it to match Kevin's stance. "I never talked to Alex after that lunch. I just never told him no."

"Oops," Kevin said with a laugh.

"Definitely oops."

"Hey, you should tell Nick, maybe it'll inspire a song about misunderstandings and lost opportunities."

Macy laughed along with him and shook her head. "I don't think so. Besides, he's got your Anya-letters now, so he can be inspired by those."

"Right," Kevin drawled, biting his lip.

"What's wrong with Nick getting inspired?"

"Nothing. It's just I realised that my parents are at Frankie's parent-teacher thing with Frankie tonight, and Joe is doing math at Stella's house."

"So?"

"So, I'm going to be the only one in the house. Which means I'm going to feel the wrath of Nick should the song not reveal itself to him as quickly as he wants it to."

"Oh."

Kevin sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and slowly made his way to his locker.

"Hey, I know," he said, smiling down at her. "Why don't we do something?"

"What?"

"You and me. Why don't we do something that will get me out of the house, and of that curly mop Nick calls hair, for the evening?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Kevin shrugged and opened his locker. "Something chilled. Like, how about dinner and a movie. I really want to see the new cartoon with the bunnies. It looks awesome."

Macy smiled as she watched Kevin mimic what she could only imagine was supposed to be a bunny. "Sure. That'd be fun."

"Great," Kevin said, closing his locker and patting her shoulder. "It's a date."

"It's a… Oh my."

Macy had never been so thankful for the breathing exercises that were supposed to help her get from one end of the pool to the other more quickly, but ended up simply making sure that she didn't pass out from shock.

***

"Okay, what is this emergency? Joe is coming over to my house to study in an hour and I'm not nearly read— Oh my God, what happened here?" Stella froze as she saw the mess that was Macy's room. Her friend could never have been called neat, but Stella had never seen so extreme a mess in such a tiny place. And that was saying a lot for someone who was friends with Kevin Lucas.

"I have a date with Kevin."

"What?" Stella asked.

"Well, really he just doesn't want to be alone in the house while Nick is trying to write a song, but he called it a date. So, it's kind of a date and seeing as I'm competing for his affection, it's kind of important, and I kind of have absolutely no idea how to get ready."

"Wow. All right. Date with Kevin. This mess is nothing." Stella took a deep breath as she looked around the room. "Oh, I wish I had time to make you something."

"Well, you don't. So, what am I supposed to do?"

Stella closed her eyes and exhaled. "You let me take care of it. I'll whip something together with all this clothes, and the hair, and the make-up... And while we're at it, let me give you some advice. I mean, I've known Kevin forever. That's got to be an advantage, right?"

"The last time you helped someone get ready for a date with Kevin, Kimmy with a heart over the i happened."

"So I know what advice not to give, now," Stella said through clenched teeth.

Macy sighed as she took a look at the mess around her. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing."

"But I just have to ask you one thing before we start, Mace."

"What's up?" Macy asked, her attention focussed on a pink top that she couldn't remember the last time she'd worn.

"Is this really about the bet?"

"What?"

Stella reached out to place a gentle hand on Macy's arm and lowered her voice. "Are you nervous about the bet, or are you nervous because this is Kevin? And don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

Macy sighed and shook her head.

"This is about the bet. I mean, you know that I got over my crush on Kevin a long time ago. That was fangirl Macy crush. I'm friends with the guys now. I don't get those anymore."

"Are you sure?" Stella asked. "I know that you've been worrying about the guys and what this little competition could do for them, but are you sure you aren't setting yourself up for heartbreak, Macy?"

Macy smiled, noting that she was getting quite good at faking happiness or indifference.

"It's a bet, Stella. It's a bet I shouldn't have gotten into, and that I shouldn't still be in, but it's a bet. I'm telling you, I got over my crush on Kevin of Jonas a long time ago. Could you trust me, please?"

Stella watched Macy carefully as she picked up another shirt and held it against her front. She sighed. It was too late for the question anyway. It was something she should have asked the moment she had found out about the bet.

But, as Macy had told her once, she was a big girl and she could roll with the punches, whether those punches be the fact that she couldn't sing or that she and Kevin would most probably never be together. She'd just have to trust her friend, because the possibility of ending the bet had vanished a long time ago.

"Here," Stella said as she grabbed the shirt Macy held. "You should really not wear that colour. He sees you in that shade every day. Let's really make his eyes pop."

***

"No way. That is too cool. You have to teach me."

Macy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not that good."

"I'm not good at all, which makes you better than me, which means you can teach me."

"I don't know, Kevin. I really only went to a few lessons."

"Please, Mace, you've got to teach me how to ballroom dance. It would be awesome."

She laughed and shook her head. "All right, I'll tell you what, the next time you need to get out of the house so Nick doesn't kill you, that's what we'll do."

"Promise?

"Promise," she nodded.

"Great. It's a date."

Macy jumped back at the word, but somehow managed to keep breathing normally and walking along with Kevin.

To be completely honest, she had forgotten they were on a date. She had forgotten all her panic and all of Stella's advice and worries, and gotten lost in joking and laughing with Kevin as she would have any other time they were hanging out. She'd even managed to forget about the competition with Brooke and her old crush somehow. And based on what Kevin had just said, that just might have been the best tactic for the night.

"Okay," she finally answered.

"Awesome. I'm so excited."

Macy let out a loud laugh at that. "You're always excited, Kevin."

"Yeah, but it's great when there's actually something to get excited about." He waited for her to answer, and bumped into her side when she didn't. "This is you. Right?"

Macy looked up at the question. They were in fact suddenly in front of her house.

"Yep."

"And that's probably your father staring at us through the window?"

Macy blushed when she caught the movement behind the curtain. "Yep."

"That's cute."

"It's embarrassing."

"Just be happy you don't have three younger brothers, a father who's your manager, a mother who still calls your nine-year-old brother a baby, and a bodyguard. That can get awkward."

"Well at least you understand."

"I definitely do. But, if it makes you feel better, I think your father has retreated back into the house."

Macy sighed with relief when she looked up and saw that the curtain was hanging naturally once again. "Thank God."

"I wonder if he's decided I'm not a threat or what."

"He probably just recognized you. He knows you're a friend."

"So I could take advantage of his daughter, and he would never suspect a thing is what you're saying."

Macy shrugged.

"I could lean in like this and he wouldn't be worried?" Kevin asked as he leaned in closer to Macy until she felt his words as he spoke them a breath away from her lips.

"Probably not."

"And I could do this," he said, reaching down and putting his hands on either side of her hips, "and he would just think that I was making sure you didn't fall down from shock at being in such close proximity to one of your favourite rock stars?"

"You're more pop than rock," Macy whispered, her eyes wide with anticipation and wonder.

"And then if I were to—" He froze suddenly, "feel my pocket vibrate," he finished as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He sighed. "Nick's done the song and wants me to go hear it."

"Ah."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Kevin asked, slowly pulling his body away from hers.

"Great."

He smiled and let his eyes look her over as though to make sure she was still his friend Macy. "Night, Macy. I had fun."

"Night, Kevin." She sighed as she watched him leave. A loud sigh passed her lips as she felt her stomach swirl. "I'm in trouble."


	6. Chapter 6: Fall from Grace

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. They make me smile. :)

**Disclaimer: **Characters, not mine (except for the nasty ones)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Fall from grace

He was completely oblivious. Macy was convinced of it before the end of the school day and way before the volleyball game started and she spotted him in the stands.

While her stomach swam with nervous butterflies every time she saw him, Kevin seemed completely unaffected. He hadn't said a word about their parting the night before. He had talked about the food and the movie and the fact that she was now apparently going to teach him to ballroom dance, but he hadn't said a single word about their parting when she had been so sure that their lips would finally meet. And he seemed so chipper and normal, that Macy couldn't help but think that he truly didn't have a clue as to the effect he'd had on her.

Unfortunately, Brooke wasn't as oblivious as Kevin toward Macy's distracted state.

"He probably came to see me," she told Macy as they warmed up on the sidelines.

"Kevin comes to the games all the time. He used to be a cheerleader before he decided he didn't have enough time, and he couldn't always cheer at away games and stay safe from the fans. He's probably just here to see the team."

"Sure, plus one very special member of the team."

"His friend, Macy?" the girl suggested with a smug smile on her lips.

"Don't think that your little outing yesterday meant anything. I mean, sure he talked about it at lunch and during history and when I saw him before the game, but that's only because you have home field advantage. You knew what he would want to do. It doesn't mean you're any further ahead in this competition than I am."

Macy smiled as she rose to stretch her arms. "If I don't have an advantage, then why are you sounding so threatened by me?"

Brooke said nothing, but narrowed her eyes at Macy. "The race isn't even close to over, Misa. Don't worry. I haven't begun to fight yet."

There was nothing to fire Macy Misa up like a little healthy competition, especially when she was the one winning it. Before she could even realise the game had started, she was heating up the scoreboard, making play after play and volley after volley. She was pretty sure that she kept getting better every time she looked over at Brooke and saw the venom in the girl's eyes.

She didn't think she could feel any better about her performance, until she heard her name called from the crowd by a voice that she was usually cheering for. She barely had time to find Kevin on the bleachers and give him a smile when she suddenly felt the pain.

"Macy, would you stop flirting and look where you're going," Brooke yelled as she moved around the girl. "You could have really hurt me."

There was certainly a comeback somewhere in Macy's mind that she could have used at that moment. There was certainly something she could say that would put Brooke in her place, but there was too much pain at the moment for Macy to think of it. She hurt, and looking down at her ankle and seeing the weird angle it now held did nothing to help.

She had fainted before because of a Jonas. As she saw Brooke's smug smile grow blurry on the sidelines of her pain, Macy knew she couldn't blame them this time as well.

* * *

"You are one tough cookie, Macy."

"Thanks, Kevin," Macy said as she moved away from him as much as she could without shifting too much of her body to keep herself from unnecessary pain.

"I mean, anyone else would be out of commission for a long time, but not you, you're just going to be out of commission for a little while, and then you'll be right back on that court, showing those people what they don't know they don't know."

"Right." She nodded uncomfortably.

It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she had hurt herself, and in that time it had already become more than apparent to her that there was no getting rid of Kevin. He seemed to have appointed himself her nurse and while she normally wouldn't have minded having a member of her favourite band fawning over her, she was a little suspicious as to his motivations.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"What?"

"Why are you here taking care of me? I mean, I know my parents had to leave for the afternoon, but I can handle a few hours without them, and if I couldn't, Stella would have been more than happy to come over and help."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

She rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. You forget that your voice gets all high when you lie. You can't pretend to be telling the truth."

"Fine."

"So, what is the truth?"

Kevin let out a loud breath. "I shouldn't have yelled out your name."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have yelled out your name at the game. You stopped paying attention to what you were doing because of me, and then you got hurt. It's my fault."

Macy shut her eyes at the confession.

"Kevin, this is not your fault. I did not hurt myself because I wasn't paying attention. It would have happened even if you hadn't been at the game, trust me."

It wouldn't, Macy thought glumly to herself, have happened if Brooke hadn't been there to trip her, though. She had felt herself tripping over something, and it was only when Brooke's bouquet of flowers with the "kind" note apologizing if her feet had gotten in Macy's way that the smaller girl realised that she'd been played by her opponent.

"No. You're always clumsy around us, and I should just have known better. I'm sorry, Macy. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"But you don't—"

"I'll start by getting you another pillow," Kevin told her, quickly leaving the living room.

"Great, and now I'm back to the clumsy fan," Macy mumbled to herself letting her head fall back. Out of commission from sports for at least two weeks and back to crazed fan in Kevin's eyes. That would apparently teach her to get overconfident.

"Back to the drawing board."


	7. Chapter 7: Backing Off

Last chapters was a little short, so here's a quicker update. Thanks as usual for all the comments and reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Backing Off**

Once, when Macy was seven, she had cheated in a potato sack race. She hadn't meant to, really she hadn't, but she'd taken a hop before anyone had said go, and no one had noticed, and even though she had finished miles more than just a hop in front of everyone else who was racing, she had never gotten over the feeling of guilt that overcame her.

She always remembered the sinking weight in her stomach that reminded her that though she was being given a trophy and everyone had applauded for her, she hadn't really earned it like she should have. Macy had never cheated again, accidentally or not.

There had been that one time when the marker had been off when he'd counted her long jump as a little longer than it had been, but Macy had sensed it and quickly pointed out the error to the officials. Macy was not a cheater.

And so she wasn't surprised by the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach as after two weeks, Kevin was still taking care of her and barely paying any attention to Brooke at all. He thought it was his fault that she had gotten hurt, and not only was that embarrassing, but it was giving her an advantage that she hadn't really earned.

"I don't get it," Stella said as she sat next to a gloomy looking Macy. "You're obviously winning. You should be happy. Kevin is paying so much attention to you that I wouldn't be surprised if he had totally forgotten that Brooke even exists. You're ahead, girl. You should be celebrating."

"But he's doing it for the wrong reasons. It's the potato sack race all over again."

"What?"

Macy sighed but didn't say anything more.

"Macy, please don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Macy asked, wincing when moving her leg an inch sent a shot of pain up her body.

"Like anything that will give Brooke the upper hand. She physically hurt you, Macy. That's cheating too."

"I don't know."

Stella shrugged as she passed Macy a shirt she had just sewn for her.

"Besides, all is fair in love and war, right?"

Macy sighed as she hopped to her closet to put away the shirt.

"Yeah, but this wasn't supposed to be about either of those."

***

"Are you hanging around to cheer the team on during their practice tonight?" Kevin asked Macy as he dropped both their lunch bags on the table. A lunch bag, she had insisted, was something she could still carry despite a sprained ankle. Kevin had, as usual, ignored her.

"Yeah, I thought I might. I mean, I need to know how the team is doing so that I can help them when I'm back on, right? Besides, it'll be good to see it from the stands. Maybe I'll notice things that I don't see when I'm on the court."

"Cool. So, I can give you a ride home around six then. You should be done by that time, right?"

Macy sighed. "I can get a ride from someone on the team, Kevin."

"You could, but why would you when you have your own personal chauffeur for the next few weeks?"

"Maybe because there's no reason for you to still be hanging around the school at six?"

"You'll be here and needing a ride. That's my reason for hanging around the school until six."

"But you don't—"

"Hi, Kevin! Macy," the last word was said between gritted teeth as Brooke joined them at the lunch table. "Kevin I was thinking maybe today you could show me around a little more. I have to find a dress for next week's dance, and I really don't know where any of the cool stores are. You're always so fashionable that I thought you'd be a great guide."

"I can't," Kevin shrugged as he took a closer look at his sandwich. "I'm giving Macy a ride home after practice, so I'm here until six and by then I'll have to be home for supper."

"Why can't someone else give Macy a ride home?"

"Someone else can give Macy a ride home," Macy suggested.

"Because I'm giving Macy a ride home," Kevin answered, ignoring Macy.

"Ah, Macy how sweet. You fell all over yourself because you were busy with your crush on Kevin and now he's taking care of you. Isn't that sweet, Macy?"

Macy's jaw dropped. She was too angry to even blush. The words couldn't have been spoken any louder if Brooke had stood on the table and screamed them out. It didn't even taken a move of her head for Macy to know that the entire room was looking at them.

"I'll find my own way home after practice, Kevin. You should really help Brooke out. She's new. She doesn't know any better. And I'm fine really. I don't need you to carry anything for me or take me anywhere. I fell by accident, and you had nothing to do with it."

Macy grabbed her lunch bag and left before Kevin could offer to carry it for her wherever it was she went.

She was pretty sure she understood a little better what Stella had meant about her not doing anything stupid. Even with her anger still filling her, Macy knew she had definitely just done something stupid.

***

If the piece of chocolate suddenly being thrust toward her wasn't surprise enough, the boy holding the food out at her certainly was.

"What's this?" Macy asked as she took the chocolate and popped it in her mouth.

Nick shrugged and sat next to her, back against the lockers and legs stretched out in front of him. "I figured you could use it after your fight with Kevin earlier today."

Macy felt herself blush as she lowered her eyes.

"Don't worry," Nick said, his elbow jutting out to lightly nudge her in the side. "If there's one person who understands how annoying it can be for the oldest member of Jonas to baby you, it's me. I have definitely had worse blow-ups at Kevin than yours today."

"You weren't even there."

"We were all there by the time you told him he had nothing to do with your injury. You were just a bit too preoccupied to notice us."

Macy shrugged. "I'll apologize tomorrow."

"Why don't you let me give you a ride—out of the goodness of my heart and not because you're injured or anything—and you can just apologize to Kevin now?"

"He's on a date with Brooke right now."

Nick's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Yeah. She needs a dress for next week's dance."

Nick sighed and got up off the floor, reaching down once he was standing so he could help Macy do the same.

"Idiot," he mumbled. "Well, let's just go wait for him, then. You can help me with my geography homework anyway."

"And when you say 'help you with your geography homework' you mean beat you at Guitar Hero, right?"

"Only if we can get Frankie away from the thing. Come on."


	8. Chapter 8: About Last Night

Thanks for reviews as always.

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: About last night**

"I can't believe you did that."

Macy cringed at the sound of Stella's voice. She guessed deep down inside that she could pretend she didn't know what her best friend was talking about. After all, there was the possibility that Stella was freaking out about something else, like the fact that Macy's socks didn't match perfectly with her sweater after the rush she'd been in to get ready that morning. Somehow, Macy doubted this was the case, however.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me, Macy Misa. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can't believe you got Kevin to go out with Brooke last night. I thought I'd warned you not to do anything stupid."

"Did you not hear about what happened during lunch? I wasn't going to let people think that I had fallen all over myself because of Kevin and that I was now taking advantage of that and making him do anything and everything I wanted. It was stupid, but you can't blame me. You know that with your temper you would have done the same thing, if not worse."

Stella sighed because she knew that Macy was right.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing spectacular happened."

"How do you know?"

"Kevin was telling me all about it this morning on the ride in."

Macy felt the smile that had almost formed on her lips at the thought of nothing spectacular happening drop once again. If he'd been talking about it that morning, that meant it was on his mind, which meant that it was something to think about, which meant that it wasn't nothing.

"Oh."

"He said that she wouldn't take his advice on anything. Apparently, they have totally clashing styles, which means that she doesn't know how to dress, because I helped mould Kevin's style, and it is therefore perfect."

"So..."

"So the date was definitely not a success."

Macy smiled at the news. Her grin dropped when she remembered her current situation.

"But I still yelled at Kevin because he was trying to help me yesterday. I haven't talked to him since. I had to get home before he got back in."

"Well, you're both stuck in the same building all day. I'm sure you'll get your chance. Besides, it's Kevin. He won't let you go the whole day on one good leg without showing up to carry something for you at some point."

"Right," Macy said in a whisper with a nod of the head. "Right."

Even to her, the word didn't sound all that convincing.

***

Macy tried to ignore the presence behind her. It wasn't easy, but she was determined to do it. From the moment Brooke had walked through the door of the class with that wide grin on her face, Macy had been striving with all her strength to simply ignore the girl and let her day move forward.

"You know," she finally heard Brooke whisper behind her when the teacher had told them to start working on the problems in their books, "I really wanted to thank you, Macy."

"You're welcome," Macy answered automatically without looking up.

"Kevin and I had a great time last night, and it's all thanks to you."

"Okay..."

Brooke's eyes narrowed at Macy's drawled answer. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What?" Macy asked, finally pulling her head up.

"It was obviously sarcastic, so what was it supposed to mean?"

"It wasn't supposed to mean anything. You think I helped you and Kevin have a great time last night. He thinks whatever he thinks. I'm not getting involved."

There was a moment of silence between them in which Macy had time to figure out three algebra problems.

"Oh," Brooke interrupted again, "you mean the fight."

"What?"

"The little temper tantrum Kevin had when I wasn't taking his advice."

"Kevin does not have temper tantrums of any size. That's more Joe's deal."

"Well, in case you were worried, we totally made up."

Macy rolled her eyes but refused to say anything.

"I mean, truly, the boy does have taste. It's just that his tastes were a little too conservative for what I was trying to do. I couldn't get him all hot and bothered trying on what he was suggesting. I had to go a little shorter and tighter to get the effect I wanted, and by the way his temper flared, I'm going to guess that I definitely got the effect I wanted."

"Congratulations."

"I don't think you really mean that, but I'll still take it. After all, I apologized to Kevin this morning, told him I had picked one of the dresses he liked, and convinced him that since he'd picked it out, he really had no other choice than to go with me to next week's dance."

"What?" Macy asked, her voice suddenly low and downcast.

"That's right. That's almost a checkmate, Misa. One more date, and I just know he'll be mine."

***

Either version could have been true and the knowledge of that weighed on Macy. Stella had told her one story and Brooke a completely different one. Both girls could be wrong, but chances were one was right, and Macy dreaded which one that would be.

There was really only one way to find out the truth, and while asking Kevin should have been easy enough, it wasn't.

First, there was the fact that she still needed to apologize. That was a first hurdle that she didn't necessarily want to face, but Kevin had apologized to her once, and she imagined that if he'd been able to do it, she would as well.

Second of all, there was the need to track him down. He had not joined them at the lunch table when it was time to eat, and Macy hadn't crossed him anywhere else. She could only guess that he was avoiding her, because there was no other way to explain the fact that he wasn't taking the same path between classes he had been for months. And yes, Macy had assuredly known what path Kevin took between each of his classes for months.

She had one last hope. Macy sighed as she leaned against her locker. She had scared him off the day before, but Kevin had been faithful to showing up at her locker every day after the last bell and making sure that she had some way of getting home. She couldn't help the wide smile that covered her face when she did finally spot him across the hall.

"Kevin!" she called after him.

He waved.

And that was it.

He waved and he was gone.

He didn't ask her if she had a way to get home.

He didn't ask her how her day had gone or commented on the fact that they hadn't seen each other all day.

He didn't have any reaction to her at all, and Macy was fairly certain that she'd heard the all too familiar giggle of her competition not far ahead of her friend.

Maybe things were even worse than she'd believed.

"Are you okay, Macy?"

Her head sprung up. She had no idea how long she'd been standing there, feeling sorry for herself and wondering if there was any way for her to fix the situation she'd somehow dug herself into.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just getting my things together."

"Do you have a way of getting home?"

She smiled at Joe and shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

"Or," he told her, grabbing the books she was trying to hold while stuffing her bag with the rest of her homework, "I can just drop you off on the way to getting Stella to the airport."

"Why are you getting Stella to the airport?"

Joe blushed. "I guess her family was busy."

"Or maybe you just wanted to be the last one to say good-bye before she left for an entire week of fashion boot camp."

Joe shrugged again. Macy rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I'll make sure you don't say anything stupid during the fifteen minutes it'll take to get me home."

"Oh good." Joe smiled and looped his arm around her shoulder. "Nick and Kevin are busy. I'm so happy you're here to pick up the slack."

At least someone was, Macy thought to herself with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9: The Heartache

Here's the next chapter. Thanks as always for reviews and comments.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: The Heartache**

Macy had thought that there was nothing like the hurt she had felt when Kevin had all but ignored her and left her to find her own way home. The drive home with Joe and Stella had done nothing to cheer her up, especially when her two friends were too wrapped up in each other to really even notice that she was there with them. There was no way she could have found any comfort in them.

So, she had gotten home and hidden in her room. She had laid in the dark all night, letting her thoughts wander and wonder whether or not there was anything she could have done differently to save herself from her current situation. She couldn't think of anything other than not participating in the bet at all, though even there she wasn't sure how she could have avoided it while saving her friends.

At least she was certain that there was nothing that could make her feel worse during a weekend when she would be far away from the Lucas boys and Brooke.

***

Macy tried to collect herself as she stood on the porch, staring at the door. She could feel the tears on her cheeks and knew she must look like a mess. If only she had thought things through. But really, she had simply been moving, and she hadn't been able to process any logical thought.

Her gammy was in the hospital, probably dying. This was the only thing she could really focus on after her mother had woken her in the middle of the night to say they had to move. Gammy had had a heart attack and she was in the hospital and she wanted her daughter there by her side.

With Macy's father already out of town on business and her mother sure that the long stay at the hospital was more than Macy could or should have to deal with, she had told her daughter to pack up some clothes and go stay with Stella for a few days. Besides, there was only one seat free on the next flight out and she wasn't going to wait in case another was freed at the last minute on a later plane. Macy had agreed, knowing that's what her mother needed and that Stella wouldn't even require a phone call, but that she could just show up and find her friend willing to take care of her.

Or at least that's what she'd thought when her mother had dropped her off and sped away in a panic that had her thinking about nothing but the fact that her flight was leaving in less than an hour and she was more than late to get herself to the airport. It was then that Macy had remembered that Stella was out of town.

So, she'd started walking and before she knew it, here she was. Thank God her ankle was finally back to 100%.

She didn't even bother trying to fix herself up before she rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Macy. What's up?"

It was five in the morning and he didn't even seem surprised to see her. Macy stared up at Kevin who offered her the same smile he offered her every time he saw her. Macy stared up at Kevin who looked happy, and warm, and safe, and like nothing was wrong in the world. Macy began to cry once again.

"Hey," Kevin said, softer than before as he reached out and pulled her against him. "Hey, it's okay. Come on in. Come on. It's okay."

She didn't care that her bags were outside on the sidewalk. She didn't care that she looked a mess and was only wearing pyjamas. She didn't care that Kevin had all but ignored her the day before and had gone off with Brooke. Macy could only cry.

"Shh," Kevin whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. "Shh. It's okay."

Somehow they were sitting, and she heard him tell someone that everything was fine and they'd talk later, and she supposed the world was moving around them, but Macy missed all of this, simply letting Kevin soothe her as torrents of tears fell from her eyes.

And then she fell asleep.

***

"Hi."

Macy blinked. She took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. She blinked again.

"Hi," she mumbled, feeling the blush on her cheeks at the sight in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"I guess I meant why aren't you okay," Kevin explained as he helped Macy sit up on the sofa from where she'd been lying in his arms.

"I'm sorry I just showed up. My mom got a call this morning and my grandma's in the hospital and she might die and my dad's out of town so I was supposed to stay with Stella but Stella's out of town and—"

"Okay, okay," Kevin interrupted as he pulled Macy against him. "Okay. Don't worry about it. The point is that you need somewhere to stay for a while, right?"

Macy nodded.

"Good. Why don't you go take a shower and wake up, I'll drive you to your house and you can pick up whatever you need while you're staying here. You probably didn't remember everything when packing last night if you were in a rush."

"Staying here?"

"Well, Stella's out of town, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we aren't going to let you stay anywhere else. Go shower. I'll go see what I can find us for breakfast in the meantime."

Kevin patted her back and helped her stand. Macy was halfway to the bathroom before she got back some of her senses.

"Thanks," she said, over her shoulder.

Kevin's wink in answer was assurance enough.

***

She had never seen this side of Kevin. She had seen excited Kevin and anxious Kevin and friendly Kevin and all kinds of Kevin, but she had never seen this Kevin. He was chatty but not overly excited, and he was optimistic, but he wasn't cheerful. He was just enough to be distracting without asking her to pretend to be any emotion that she wasn't.

It wasn't helping. It was simply reminding her of her stupid bet and what she stood to lose. It was also bringing back the swirling feeling in her stomach that she'd muffled away for so long. Macy had worked hard to stop being the obsessed fan in love with all three members of Jonas. She had to keep reminding herself of what she stood to lose if she let Kevin's kindness get the best of her and send her tumbling back down.

Unfortunately, from what her mother was telling her over the telephone when they talked each night, Macy would have about a week of this before she could get away.


	10. Chapter 10: Family Time

Hey all. Thanks once again for all the reviews and comments. Finally a little happiness for Macy, which will hopefully make you happy as well!

Disclaimer: characters not mine

* * *

**Chapter 10: Family Time**

It was the first time in her life that Macy almost felt bad for not being picky.

The Lucas family was trying so hard to accommodate her in everything she wanted and was trying to be so kind to her, that Macy almost felt bad that she kept answering that everything was fine and that they didn't have to change anything for her. The declaration was almost fire to their questions and while Kevin was doing a good job of pulling her away from the family when he could see that Macy simply couldn't handle any more, their generosity and the nightly emotional calls from her mother were starting to take a toll.

The boys tried to distract her, offering her sports and food and books and everything else that fell under their hands, but mostly Macy stayed quiet. She smiled when she could and she played along when she could. She just moved with the family, trying to keep up and trying to hide how horrible she really felt in the uncertainty of her grandmother's condition.

This went on for five days. Mrs. Lucas then insisted that Macy remain where she was when Stella's fashion week was extended to another. Though at least then, the attention had drifted away from Macy during the time it took to console Joe that his best friend would be absent for another seven days.

Macy didn't know whether to jump, dance or scream when she got off the phone one afternoon a little over a week into her stay at the Lucas household. She knew better than to sing after her last musical experience around the boys. She did skip in place and clapped her hands quickly as any girl would.

"What's up?" Kevin asked as he walked by. Macy smiled at him. He'd been only a few feet away every time her mother had called, ready in case the news was bad and she needed a shoulder to cry on, or if she felt home sick at the sound of a familiar voice and would need a hug.

"She's better."

"What?"

"My gammy; she's better! I mean, she'll need a few days to adjust to all the new health changes they told her to make in her lifestyle, but other than that, she's going to be completely fine."

"Macy!" Kevin yelled as he ran to sweep her up in a hug that lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "That's terrific!"

"I know."

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he rounded the corner, closely followed by the rest of the Lucas family.

"Macy's grandmother is going to be fine," Kevin announced for her, too excited to let her deliver her own news. All members of the Lucas family let out their own cries of happiness for her, Joe adding a dance that made Macy wonder how it was that they let him be in front during most of the performances.

"We have to celebrate," Mrs. Lucas said as she moved away from her family to give Macy a hug.

"Definitely," Kevin agreed.

"We have to celebrate just the girls," Mrs. Lucas corrected, holding her hand up to keep her sons' protests away. "And then we can celebrate the entire family."

Macy wasn't sure why, but suddenly, there were butterflies in her stomach.

"So we should find you a dress."

"Why?" Macy asked carefully as she walked between the racks of clothes with Mrs. Lucas.

"For the celebration."

"We don't have to celebrate. Really mom of Jonas, you've all been so nice to me while my parents and Stella were out of town. I don't need to go out and celebrate as well."

"Of course you do. Besides, don't think that we haven't loved having you there. Look at all you've done for my boys during your visit."

Macy shook her head as she looked through hangers of dresses despite her protests. "What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much Joe would be whining about Stella being away if you weren't there to distract him? And Nicholas has someone to distract his brothers, which makes him happy. Frankie has someone who doesn't forget about him when he wants to play hide and seek. And Kevin literally shines around you. I don't think he's ever met anyone who can match his good humour as much as you do."

Macy shrugged though she couldn't help the wide grin that came to her lips. "I just... Well, they're just great boys."

"And you're a great girl, Macy. Mr. Lucas and I are really happy that they have you as a friend."

Macy shrugged again, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

"So," she asked as she flipped through a few more dresses, "what kind of celebration are we talking about?"

The celebration, it turned out, was dinner out and an evening of bowling. Though Nick swore this was how they celebrated most things in the family, Macy couldn't help but notice how well the activities fell in with her personality. She loved food, and it was no mystery to anyone that she loved her sports as well. So she was surprised when she found herself sitting on the Lucas sofa that night in the dark, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Macy?"

Her head shot up at the sound of the voice and she quickly lifted a hand to dry her tears.

"Yeah?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Are you okay? Did your mother call? Did something happen?"

"I'm okay." She offered Kevin what she hoped was a convincing nod, but had a feeling that the quiver in her voice and the tear stains on her cheek were stronger evidence than anything she could possibly say.

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's just been a big week." She shrugged.

"Too much to take in at once?"

She nodded, hoping that a gesture would be more convincing than words.

"I understand." He sat next to her on the sofa and looped his arm around her shoulder to pull her against him. "Sometimes, you just got to let it out."

"You are very wise, Kevin of Jonas."

"Well, you don't get to be a big brother by being just another pretty face."

"No, you get to be a big brother by being born first."

He frowned down at her, and Macy couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips at his attempt to look stern.

"I'm happy you're laughing again. It wasn't the same when you were sad all the time."

"I'm happy I'm laughing again, too. And I'm happy you guys were around when I needed you. It meant a lot. I mean, you were always around when I needed you, but this time it wasn't just a voice from the speakers. That was nice."

"Anytime, Mace. Anytime," Kevin said as he pulled her against him. And for the second time in less than two weeks, Macy slowly found herself sleeping against her friend, Kevin.


	11. Chapter 11: Brotherly Advice

Hello! Thanks again for all comments. I read and appreciate every single one of them.

Just to give a little update, I'm really going to spring to get this story done some time next week. I have it written until the end, and I'm just trying to clean it up a little when I can find the time. Fingers crosssed by this time next week the last chapter will have been posted.

Disclaimer: not my characters

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Brotherly advice

There were many things that Macy had to get used to living with the Lucas family as she was doing at the moment. She did her best to get used to them quickly. She did her best to get over the fact that she was living in a house with her three favourite people in the world. She was doing pretty well, if she did say so herself. Yet sometimes, she just couldn't contain herself.

When she walked in on Nick Lucas writing a song, for example, there was no stifling the fan girl within her. She had to concentrate very hard to keep herself from screaming.

"Are you okay, Macy?" he asked with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Fan girl moment," she squeaked.

"Ah. Should I pretend I don't notice you there or..."

"Just give me a second." Macy took in deep breaths. She tried to concentrate on all the relaxation tactics Stella had taught her that she thought would help. In the end, trying to remember the tactics was what got her focus off Nick and calmed her nerves.

"Better?" he asked when she seemed to have relaxed.

"Much."

"Good. Do you want to come sit next to me?"

She nodded, not sure she would be able to contain herself if she tried to speak words.

"What were you writing?" she finally asked.

"A new song."

She smiled softly.

"You had probably guessed that, right?"

"Is this what Anya's letters inspired?"

"Huh?"

Macy smiled at distracted Nick. She loved when the everyday Nick who was so serious and concentrated was lost to this one who could barely understand anything past the current song in his head.

"Kevin said you wanted the letters Anya gave him to inspire you. Is this what came out of it?"

"Oh, no. I completely forgot about those. I guess since Kevin wasn't heartbroken anymore, I lost the inspiration I thought I was going to find in them. I'm pretty sure I gave them back. I don't think he really cares about them anymore, anyway…"

"So what is the song about?"

"It is about two people who start out as friends and somehow become much more."

"Don't you already have a song about that?"

He smiled at her, a real smile that Macy had so rarely seen on his lips. "I was suddenly inspired for a part two."

"By what?"

"The world around me." He shrugged.

"What?"

"Tell you what. I'll play it for you when it's done, and we'll see if you get it."

Macy shrugged, not sure she understood what Nick was trying to tell her.

"Come on." He nudged her side and put down his guitar. "Let's start breakfast before Joe wakes up and almost burns the house down."

Kevin bit his lip, one hand on the doorknob and most of his attention on Macy.

"Maybe I should…"

"Go, Kevin," Macy interrupted. "We'll be fine."

"I know you'll be fine. It's just…"

"Go."

She pointed her finger toward the door and tried to look as stern as she possibly could. Finally, he slowly left the firehouse, leaving Macy to shake her head at Frankie with a chuckle.

Kevin was going a date. In fact, Kevin was going a date because Macy had managed to convince him that she would never forgive him if he didn't go on the date, as though there was anything Kevin could do that would ever make Macy hate him forever.

She could have bitten her tongue, really, but the idea of Kevin sacrificing anything else for her when he hadn't left her side since she'd shown up at the firehouse that early morning was simply too much. She refused to make him miss another date on top of everything, even if it did mean sending him out into Brooke's clutches. Besides, Kevin loved school dances, and she wasn't going to keep him from one.

"He's got separation issues," Frankie told her with a determined nod.

"I see that. You would think that the fact that he's going on a date would keep his mind off the separation."

Frankie shook his head. "She's not as pretty as you."

Macy smiled. "Thanks."

He shrugged.

"So how come you aren't at the dance?"

"Because I wanted to spend the evening with you," Macy answered, leaving out that she also felt the need to repay the generous Lucas family in some way.

"Didn't anyone ask you?"

"No—" Macy suddenly froze. "Oh no, someone did ask me and I completely forgot that I said yes."

In fact, Macy had completely forgotten about Alex in general. After his first failed attempt at asking her out, he had tried again a few days later, and with Macy upset that Kevin was taking Brooke to the dance, she had said yes because she thought that there was the slightest chance that jealousy might work on Kevin even though he hadn't seemed bothered by Alex's first request at a date with her. And then... well everything had happened and it had just slipped her mind.

"Well, where is he now?"

"Hopefully not at my house yet," Macy said as she reached for her cell phone to cancel the date.

"Sucks to be him," Frankie called over his shoulder. And then he was gone in the next room to find some mischief that Macy wasn't sure she was ready for.

At least, Macy decided as she heard a crash from the room next door, Frankie would probably provide her with enough distractions to keep her from thinking about Kevin and his date all night.

One hard phone call to make, and then one rambunctious child to run after, Macy thought to herself, taking a deep breath.

Her head sprang up quickly when the door opened.

"Hi," she said, hoping that her face hadn't dropped as quickly as her spirits had at the sight of the person entering the firehouse.

"Just me," he told her with a smile, "though you were pretty impressed with just me this morning."

"Well, your charm wears away pretty quickly, Nick Lucas."

He smiled and sat next to her on the couch, leaning over to get a look at Frankie.

"He fall asleep on you?"

"I didn't mind. The quiet was nice."

"You spent all night wondering how Kevin's date was."

"I never—"

"I told you that my latest song was inspired by something that was happening in the world around me."

Macy froze.

"Macy?"

"It's not what you think."

Nick shrugged. "Fine."

"I'm serious, Nick. It's not like that. Kevin doesn't think it's like that, does he?"

"Kevin knows you're a good friend, Macy. Whatever else is going on, that's all that matters in the end."

"But what if I—"

He shook his head at her and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her words. "Kevin's your friend, Macy. Whatever is going on, he'll understand. You just have to trust him. I know we rag on him a lot, but he's smarter than we give him credit for. He definitely reads people better than Joe or I do."

"Can't argue with that," Macy mumbled. If Nick thought she was falling for Kevin, he definitely didn't know what was going on in other people's minds.

"Things'll work out. You just have to hang in there. After all, I've never known Macy Misa to quit anything."

He winked at her, then stood up and carried Frankie away. It took almost half an hour before Macy realised that Nick hadn't answered her question.


	12. Chapter 12: Back in the Game

Thanks for all comments and reviews as always.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Back in the Game**

She didn't know what it was about Nick, but he seemed to have a way of turning things around. Just those few words from him, and she was back in the game, ready to fight for her rightful place next to Kevin, laughing at Brooke.

Nick seemed to think that Kevin would stand by her through anything. So she was taking her chances, and like in any other competition, she was going to pull out all the stops needed for her to win.

"Oh my God, you guys!" Brooke exclaimed that lunchtime as she joined the group at their table. "Where have you been? I feel like it's been forever since the last time I saw you all."

"Stella was in New York for a fashion thing," Joe answered, as though that accounted for all their whereabouts. He scooted closer to the girl at the mention of her absence.

"I meant since Friday. So far today I'd only seen Stella in English class, and I was missing all of you." She narrowed her eyes and smiled at Macy who had been shooting death rays in the girl's direction. Brooke leaned toward Kevin. "I was thinking—"

"Kevin," Macy interrupted quickly, "I have to go to the zoo today for this science project I'm working on. I know how much you love the zoo. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure." Kevin shrugged. "I'm always up for the zoo."

"Just don't visit the penguins," Nick warned. "You know you're not supposed to go in that section anymore, Kevin."

"That was one time!"

"One time too many," Joe told him.

Kevin shrugged. "All right, other than the penguins, I'm in."

"Perfect," Macy said as she gathered her things. "It's a date."

"But I thought we could do something this afternoon, Kevin," Brooke said, her lower lip sticking out. "Except for the dance last Friday, I feel like I never see you. I mean, it's like you're always with Macy these days. People are going to start thinking you guys are dating or something."

"Last I heard," Kevin told her as he stole one of Joe's chips, "people think I'm dating Amanda Bines for some reason. Besides, it's the zoo. Who can say no to the zoo?"

"Brooke can," Stella was quick to say when she saw Brooke's mouth start to open. "She's allergic to all kinds of animals. She can't go to the zoo."

"That's a shame. Otherwise you could have joined us."

Stella smiled triumphantly at Brooke, knowing that Kevin would be too kind not to offer.

"Yeah, a shame," Brooke agreed.

"Around five thirty, Kevin?" Macy asked, already stepping away from the table and her urge to gouge Brooke's eyes out.

"Perfect," he answered, and somehow, she didn't faint at the wink he sent in her direction.

***

Stella insisted on prepping Macy as though the girl didn't already know everything there was to know about Kevin Lucas. Stella did Macy's hair and make-up while ranting on and on about what Kevin liked and didn't. Macy listened, mostly in the hopes of distracting herself from what was about to happen.

She'd been nervous for dates before, she'd even been Jonas-nervous for dates before when Kevin had asked her out, but there was something new now. She wasn't sure if it was the possibility of victory or simply all the new history between her and Kevin, but things were different.

Stella had left half an hour before the date actually started, deciding that she was going to the firehouse to see what was going on there, and that she'd text Macy if she found out anything else that she thought could be useful. Macy took a good look at herself in the mirror once her friend had left. She sighed.

She was pretty with the make-up and the hair and the dress; she wouldn't deny that. But she wasn't herself, and the last time Stella had convinced her to dress up as someone else, it hadn't ended very well. And so Macy did something she knew her best friend would kill her for. She changed into jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. She washed off the make-up. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

Unfortunately, that only took her ten minutes. That left her with almost twenty to stare at herself in the mirror and wonder what exactly could go wrong. There were many possibilities, one of which involved penguins, though she didn't quite understand why. In fact, Macy had enough time that she eventually reached out for the tube of lipstick Stella had left her, wondering if perhaps she shouldn't try to recreate the magic Stella had fashioned.

The sound of the doorbell told her she was too late. If she tried to do a rush job, she'd surely just make everything worse. Macy grabbed her backpack and headed to the front door, trying to stay brave despite the hurricane in her stomach.

"Hey," Kevin greeted her with a wide grin when she opened the door. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," she sighed.

***

She should have known better than to worry. After all, this was Kevin she was talking about. Lovable, likable, undeniable Kevin. Before she knew it, Macy had completely forgotten all about the bet and everything else that seemed to be making her life miserable in the past few days. Even more importantly, she forgot all about Stella's advice and all the airs she could have put on to impress her friend. She found herself simply being Macy and enjoying herself like she did before she'd ever met Brooke.

"I had a good time, Kevin," she told him as they neared her home after a stop at a local ice cream shop.

"You sound surprised."

She shrugged.

"Don't we always have fun, Macy?"

"I just haven't been having much fun in general lately." She gave him a tight smile.

"I've noticed that." Kevin nodded. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as my name is—"

"Macy!"

Of course with her luck, such a great day would have to end with Brooke on the front steps of her house.

"Hi, Kevin!"

"Hey, Brooke." He gave the girl a quick wave before turning his attention back to Macy. "You let me know when you do want to talk about it, okay?"

She nodded, and before she could quite understand what was happening, she felt Kevin's lips against her cheek. He left with another quick wave to Brooke.

The girl fumed.

"You haven't won yet, Macy," Brooke said while Macy climbed the stairs to her front door. "An afternoon at the zoo and a kiss on the cheek is kindergarten stuff. You're lucky he was in a hurry, or I would have been in that car with him. He probably just couldn't wait to get away from you long enough for me to ask him out."

Macy smiled. Kevin had kissed her cheek.

"I'm still in the running," Brooke told her with a huff, leaving quickly.

Macy's smile widened. She had been in enough competitions to understand what that little confrontation had been about. Brooke was scared. And for maybe the first time since this whole thing had started, Macy thought she just might have reason to be.


	13. Chapter 13: A Chance of Winning

Oh my gosh, burst of reviews after the last chapter. Thanks, guys!

**Disclaimer**: I only own Brooke, and I don't think anyone would really want her. Oh well...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: A Chance of Winning**

"What did you do to him?"

Macy's eyes widened in fear.

"Nothing. I mean, I think I did nothing. I mean. I didn't even have any sports equipment near me. I couldn't have done anything to him."

Stella giggled and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her along the school hallway.

"I didn't mean that. I meant what did you do to him in general? Kevin came home from the zoo with the goofiest look on his face. That must have been some outing."

"Oh, well, you know how Kevin feels about the zoo."

"I know how Kevin feels about the zoo," Stella said, leaning toward Macy. "But I'm starting to wonder how he feels about you."

"So is Brooke."

"What?"

"She was waiting at my house when we got there. She had a little hissy fit like I've only seen from girls who know they're about to lose to me."

"Victory for Macy?" Stella asked, untangling her friend from her arm as she neared her homeroom door.

"Let's hope."

***

Macy's good humour and perceived success carried her through the day. She was on fire not only in class, but on the court as well during that night's badminton game. From her spot on the court, she could see Kevin cheering for her and Brooke sulking beside him. Macy could barely keep from laughing at the victorious looking Stella who sat beside the pair.

She'd barely gotten through the locker room door after her win when she was swept up and off the ground.

"You were great!"

"Thanks, Kevin." Macy laughed, once again reminded why it was that Kevin had made such a great cheerleader. There was no one as enthusiastic as him in the school, perhaps even in the world.

"We should go celebrate," he told her, his hands holding on to her as he tried to help her gain her balance after setting her down. "You guys never win at badminton."

"Hey!"

"He's right, Macy," Brooke said with a smile.

"Celebration!" Kevin insisted, as though he couldn't notice the two girls bickering next to him.

Macy was just about to accept when she was once again interrupted by Brooke.

"Macy can't. She has to go home. She's in trouble because of her science project."

Macy bit her lower lip. How Brooke knew was beyond her, but the girl was right. After her outing at the zoo with Kevin, Macy had been so happy that she'd completely forgotten about the science project she was supposed to complete. Needless to say, "I was gushing over Kevin Lucas" wasn't an acceptable excuse for her teacher who had added another paper to her workload. After having stayed late for the game, she'd need the rest of the night to finish the projects.

"She's right," Macy sighed.

Kevin's grip on her fingers loosened for a moment, then tightened again.

"When is it due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then we'll celebrate after. We'll celebrate the win and you getting your work done. Deal?"

"Deal," Macy said, unable to help the smile that came to her lips.

She could almost hear the growl come from Brooke as the girl wedged herself between them.

"We should really go, Kevin. I have to be home soon."

"Right. I'm your ride. Are you guys good to get home?" he asked Stella and Macy.

"Stella has her car," Brooke said, grabbing Kevin's arm and dragging him away. "Bye for now, girls."

Stella and Macy waved at Kevin as the pair walked away.

"Another date with Kevin, huh?"

Macy rolled her eyes. If she was lucky, she could distract Kevin enough that he wouldn't tell Stella when the date would be, and Macy could hopefully escape another make-up and hair session.

***

She was fairly certain that if she had really put her mind to it, she could have finished her science project within the hour and been free to call Kevin and take him up on his date offer. Unfortunately, by the time Macy reached her house, the uncomfortable feeling of guilt was rushing through her stomach and slowing her down once again.

What if Stella was right? What if Kevin was truly starting to like her, and she was simply using him for a bet?

It was wrong. She'd known it from the beginning. And at the fear of losing her friends, Macy had caved. Now, though, she was more worried about hurting her friend than losing him. After all, Kevin was all sunshine and happiness, she couldn't handle being the one to cause him pain and grief.

And so, by the time Macy was typing the last words of her project, she had made up her mind. She would go out with Kevin Lucas, and she would tell him the truth.

***

She had never really used the word magical before, but she wouldn't hesitate to do so now. He had taken her mini-putting because he was Kevin and she was Macy and he was a kid-at-heart and she was athletic. He had taken her for supper. Something sloppy and disgusting that had made her happy she hadn't let Stella dress her for the evening. He had taken her dancing, because she loved music and he knew this band that sounded just enough like Jonas that there would be no doubt that she would like them, but not enough that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on him. He had taken her hand and taken them for a walk.

If only she could take back the promise she had made to herself that she would tell him the truth that night.

She sighed and was awakened from her reverie when she felt Kevin's fingers pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

"What's wrong?"

"No—"

"Don't say nothing. Come on, Macy. I'm not stupid. You've been preoccupied for the past month. Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"I just..."

"Yeah?"

"I..."

She raised her head to look at him, not realising how close they were. Her stomach swirled from a different nervousness than it had been before. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew it wasn't good for her.

Kevin smiled at her despite her inner turmoil. Then he started to lean forward.

"I have to go," Macy said, pulling back when she could feel his breath against her lips.

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Macy, we're in the middle—"

"I'm sorry. I just remembered. The thing... And the other... And Stella... Bye."

She ran away before he could ask anything else. She wasn't sure if it was because he knew how fast she was or because she had thoroughly confused him, but whatever the reason, Kevin didn't follow her.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

Reviews make me smile. FYI, next chapter is the last.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: The truth**

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't win.

No matter what sport Macy Misa was playing, she was playing it badly these days.

"Whatever's bothering you," her coaches had been quick to tell her, "figure it out and get your head back in the game. This isn't the time of year for us to lose our star player."

They had tried to reason with her at first, asking her what was wrong and if there was anything they could do to help, but Macy was keeping quiet. Even Stella was getting frustrated with her friend's refusal to spill on what exactly had happen during her night out with Kevin.

She felt too guilty to talk about it with anyone. She didn't feel she had the right to someone's shoulder to cry on or sympathetic ear. She had dug her own grave, and she was now sinking in it.

Macy was too consumed with her own guilt to even notice the evil glares Brooke was still sending in her direction, a sure sign that the other girl wasn't making any progress with their bet while Macy was doing nothing to further her case along.

The worse was the concern that came from the boys. Kevin most of all kept asking Macy if she was all right and if he'd done something wrong, probably worried that she didn't appreciate the chance he'd almost taken on their night together.

Macy once again cursed her competitive spirit and concentrated on finding more places in the school where she could hide from the boys.

***

"Hi, Macy."

Macy jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Hi, Nick. Don't you have class right now?"

"Stomach ache," he said as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I don't really have a stomach ache. I said I did to get out of class because I knew this was the time of day that you were the only one of us to have free period and that you wouldn't be hiding. I figured you'd be easier to find that way."

"Hiding?" Macy scoffed, swallowing when she could see the content grin on Nick's face. "Well, you're going to get caught if you stay out here talking to me."

"What are you doing, Macy?"

"Math. I'm really bad at it."

"I meant, what are you doing ignoring us?"

She sighed and blinked to keep her eyes from watering.

"You wouldn't understand."

"It's okay. Macy, it's fine if you have a crush on Kevin. It's obvious he likes you too."

"But I don't like Kevin," she sighed. She knew something like this would happen. She knew that something bad would happen. She supposed she simply hadn't dare dream that it would be Kevin Lucas falling in love with her.

"Of course you do, Macy. You always have. I mean, come on, you're the only one who plays along with whatever the theme of the day is, and you bake for him, and you swoon every time he starts talking with rhythm, never mind singing."

"That's because it's fun, and I can't bake for you, and we never get to hear Kevin sing."

"Come on, Macy. You can't hide the way your eyes light up when you see him."

"Please stop, Nick." She closed her eyes slowly.

"You're doing so well. Why can't you just admit you like him?"

"Because it was too hard the first time," she choked out in a teary voice. "I liked him so much and then I met him, and there was nothing there from him, and I had to get over it. Do you know how long it took me to get over it? Do you know how long it took before I could hang out with you guys and not feel awful that he would never like me like I had liked him?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't. It must have been hard."

"It was. But I did get over him, and I'm not going back. I refuse to go back because I don't want to have to get over Kevin Lucas again."

"See that's where you're wrong," Nick told her as he moved the book between them so he could scoot closer to her. "You never got over Kevin Lucas."

"Yes, I did. It took forever, but I did get over him."

"No. You got over Kevin of Jonas. You fell in love with Kevin Lucas."

Macy sighed. "They're the same person, Nick."

"No they aren't. Kevin of Jonas is that guitar player who you see on stage and being dorky in interviews. Kevin Lucas is your friend who broke your heart when he couldn't tell you that you didn't have the best singing voice, and then who fixed it again by finally being honest with you. He's the guy that bought you a cupcake when you won MVP of the year and who flew you out to a carnival because you didn't win that hockey tournament and he wanted to cheer you up. He's the guy that makes you laugh on Monday mornings and wishes you a great weekend Friday afternoon even if he's going to see you in less than an hour. He's got nothing to do with that guy on the stage."

"What's your point, Nick?"

"My point is that you love him, and you're just hurting yourself and him by not telling him the truth."

She shook her head. "If you're right, then I can't tell him the truth because he's all those things, and I refuse to let go of that by making a stupid mistake."

A mistake, Macy thought to herself, that she'd already made and simply couldn't confess.

"Just tell him the truth, Macy." He nudged her side and got up from the bench. "Do it, and I'll let you hear the finished song I started for you the other day."

"Just tell him the truth," Macy sighed as Nick walked away. "Sounds so simple."

***

Somehow she kept herself from sighing when she saw him waiting for her at her locker. After all, she knew she would eventually have to face him.

"Hi, Kevin."

"Hey, Macy. How's it going?"

She nodded.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Oh, no." Macy shook her head quickly, wincing when it caused her to drop her baseball bat which Kevin luckily caught before it could hurt him. "I was never mad. I was just..."

"Awkward?"

"Kind of. Definitely not mad but—"

"Good," Kevin interrupted. "I thought you were mad, but if you weren't, maybe you won't mind if I do this."

His lips were against hers before she could even realise what was happening.

"If you weren't mad, then I figure you owe me that since we went out and you ran away before I could kiss you. Plus you totally cheated when we were supposed to go ballroom dancing as our next date, and you distracted me with the zoo."

"Kevin..."

"You can't get mad now if you weren't going to get mad the first time I was going to do it, right?"

He gave her a crooked smile she had never seen pointed in her direction before, and slowly swooped in toward her. Macy found her senses just in time to press her hand against his chest and stop him.

"You can't, Kevin."

"Why not? I thought... I mean, we've been spending a lot of time together and I thought we were..."

"We were," Macy assured him, with wide eyes and a quick nod. "We definitely were, it's just... There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Macy took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see Kevin's trusting gaze in her direction.

"Listen, Kevin. You asked me what was wrong the other day?" She waited for him to nod and took another deep breath. "The reason I've been acting weird lately, and everything else that's been happening, it's because I made a bet with Brooke. I bet her that I could get you to fall in love with me before she could get you to fall in love with her. I didn't want to, Kevin, but then she got to my competitive streak and she was going to get Joe and Nick involved and I didn't want to hurt any of you, but I didn't want to lose you as friends and..."

"So the only reason you wanted me to like you was because of a bet?"

"No. No. Definitely no. I mean... That's the only reason I dared try to get you to like me. But, I mean, Nick's right and I'm completely in love with you, but I would never have tried anything because you're you and I'm me, and... It was just a bet. I know better than to think we could ever be more than friends."

He said nothing, and Macy realised that as long as she was looking down at the floor and not at him, she would never know what it was he thought of her now. She was scared when she did eventually look up and couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Please say something, Kevin."


	15. Chapter 15: The Happy Ending

Hi, this is it. It's the last chapter. But... While this is a natural ending to the story, I've been enjoying these characters in this setting so much, that there will be a sequel. I might get a few one-shots out of my system first, but there will be a sequel, and I've already started writing it.

I want to sincerely thank everyone for their comments and reviews. I would name you all—some of whose stories have entertained me in the past—but I'd be way too afraid of forgetting someone. You all made me smile and get this up a little faster than the rest of my life should really have permitted. And for those who left ideas and inspiration, I kind of had this story planned out already, so they didn't really make it in, but that doesn't mean I might not drop them into future stories with a little shoutout.

By the way, for anyone who was frustrated with Kevin at the end of Chapter 3, I understand, and it was leading up to a moment in this chapter.

I am shocked if anyone reads all of this little intro since the last chapter kind of ended abruptly, but enjoy the end of the story if you read this (and even if you don't).

**Disclaimer: **Characters not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Happy Ending**

There was silence. Macy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But please don't ignore me. Just, say something, Kevin."

"I knew."

"That's completely— Wait. What?"

"I knew about the bet."

"What?"

Kevin let out a quick chuckle, then reached out to take Macy's bag from her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him until they were sitting on the bench in the atrium.

"You told Stella. Stella couldn't not tell Joe, who couldn't not tell me and Nick. So I've known about as long as Stella has."

"You knew?"

He nodded.

"But Brooke said—"

"Brooke apparently said a lot of things, but she didn't know that we knew, so she didn't think to do anything about it."

"But you never said—"

"We were trying to figure out a way to work around everything Brooke said she'd do if we found out. Plus Stella seemed to think you really wanted to figure this one out on your own."

"You knew," Macy whispered, so focussed on that fact, that she couldn't even realise that Kevin was still holding her hand.

"I also figured it would be easier this way."

"Easier? Easier!" Macy all but yelled. "I have been freaking out about this for weeks, and you thought it would be easier? How is this easier, Kevin?"

"Nick said it would get you to see me as more than a friend. Don't yell at me. Yell at him."

Macy tried to process that information while ignoring the pout that was growing on Kevin's lips.

"Why would you want me to see you as more than a friend? I'm just one of the guys to you. I even wore that stupid dress and Nick and Joe went all googly at it but you didn't even notice."

"You think I didn't notice?"

She shook her head, her jaw dropping in anger.

"You didn't notice! You didn't say a thing. You were just regular everyday Kevin as though I showed up all girly every day."

"Macy, you've got to know that I did notice. It's just..."

"What? What is it just, Kevin?"

"Well, I mean Joe and Nick were surprised, because they had never noticed, but I always had. I always knew you were beautiful, Macy. You couldn't surprise me by showing up in a dress. I thought you were gorgeous the day before and I still thought you were gorgeous the day after. I'd always seen it."

"What?" Macy asked, her voice now in a low whisper of surprise.

"I've always noticed you, Macy. You're the one who never noticed me. So, I thought that maybe the bet would help. It was for you to notice me that we really didn't stop it."

"I've always noticed you, Kevin."

"Sure, because I'm Kevin of Jonas, not because—"

"I've always noticed you, Kevin. I just never thought I had a chance, so I kept quiet instead of getting heartbroken again."

He smiled, squeezing her hand so she could realise he was still holding it.

"So," he finally said, "Stella didn't really have all the details of the bet. I'm thinking if the five of us work together, we can definitely find a way to work it out. What do you say?"

"I say that's a pretty good idea."

"Plan b is that we give Joe, Nick and Stella the details and let them figure it out while we go out."

"That's an even better idea," Macy said with a smile.

"Great. We'll see if we can't think up an even more awesome plan c on the way to the firehouse."

***

Nick scolded them the minute they were done giving a very abridged version of what had happened in the atrium.

All they needed to do was keep going as they were, he told them. They were obviously together, which meant Macy had won the bet. And also, he had added, it was about fricken time they got together.

Joe and Stella had quickly agreed before Stella dragged Joe away by the ear to go work on some math homework.

Kevin and Macy decided they should practice being a couple in order to be very good at it the next time they saw Brooke.

Nick told them to get a room that wasn't shared with two of their siblings.

Macy felt the sweet sensation of victory running through her veins once again.

***

Macy smiled as she watched him on the sidelines. There was no doubt in her mind though Brooke was only a step behind her, that Kevin was there to cheer her on. There was no doubt in her mind about anything between her and Kevin. She certainly didn't hesitate to run over to him as soon as the game was over, pulling him into a sweaty hug.

"You were great, striker."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I can't believe we won."

"I can. I've never known the mighty Macy Misa to lose."

Macy heard Nick grumble something, and though she couldn't make it out, figured it had something to do with the recent golf game he had lost against her.

"Well, I was quite successful in my last bet."

"I'd say you came out ahead."

"Can you two stop with the mushiness, and can we please head for home?"

Macy rolled her eyes at Nick's impatience.

"You know what your problem is Nick?"

"I don't want to know what my problem is."

"You just haven't found love," Macy told him as she let Kevin grab her soccer bag from her. She stank and she was sweaty, but she didn't want to make the boys wait. She could take a shower at their house anyway.

"Stop that thought right there before it goes any further."

"We should find someone for you."

"No, you shouldn't."

"I could totally find someone perfect for you, Nick," Kevin said.

"Where are Joe and Stella to distract you two?"

"I bet you I could find someone better for him."

"Bet?" Kevin asked, pulling Macy even tighter against him.

"Bet," she agreed.

Nick sighed and shook his head. He really hoped there wouldn't be a sequel to this first bet adventure. Especially, if it was going to involve him.


	16. Sequel

Hey,

For anyone interested and who hasn't noticed yet, I've started posting the sequel to this story. It's called **The Bet 2: The Musical**.

Thanks!


End file.
